Concurso de tiro
by Eve Sparda
Summary: ¿Qué hay más divertido que organizar un concurso de tiro en los tejados de la Ciudadela?


**Concurso de tiro**

El cielo estaba claro y despejado, como si la guerra y la próxima aniquilación de la galaxia fueran algo ajeno a sus asuntos. Shepard disfrutaba de esta vista desde los tejados de la Ciudadela, abandonándose momentáneamente a la fantasía de que todos sus problemas eran ficticios y se encontraba en mitad de unas merecidas vacaciones.

La comandante se desperezó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, sin quitar la vista de las nubes. Estar en tierra firme le sentaba bien, pero también le resultaba una sensación extraña; ella pertenecía a las alturas, se pasaba las horas, los días, los años embarcada en su nave cruzando el espacio sin dejar de moverse. No en balde había nacido en el espacio, y el suelo firme le resultaba tan ajeno como nadar con botas pesadas. Pero había que reconocer que la sensación de la brisa fresca de la mañana en su rostro cansado le hacía mucho bien.

Shepard cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le revolviera el cabello cobrizo. Debería ser ilegal sentirse tan bien, tan viva, con todo lo que estaba pasando…

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas, comandante?

Shepard se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. Garrus le sonrió y se sentó a su lado sin esperar invitación. La comandante recibió este gesto con una sonrisa y dirigió su vista a los azules cielos de la Ciudadela.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—Ha sido una corazonada. Cuando vi que no estaba en el bar dándole al ryncol, la siguiente opción fue esta.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Vakarian.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio el uno junto al otro. Shepard observó que Garrus estaba bastante nervioso y cambiaba a menudo de posición, y a pesar de tener cientos de temas de conversación con los llenar el tiempo, la comandante prefirió disfrutar del silencio y de la compañía, aunque significara verle retorcerse sobre su culo turiano. Finalmente, Garrus se puso en pie de un salto y anunció:

—He pensado que podríamos hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta que tengamos que irnos —sacó un rifle de la bolsa que traía con él y miró a la mujer—, ¿supongo que un concurso de tiro te parecerá bien?

Shepard alzó una ceja ante lo precipitado de la petición, pero tuvo que reconocer que la idea le parecía muy divertida, así que se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me apunto, ¿cuáles son las reglas?

—He traído conmigo unos botes vacíos que podemos usar del diana. Tiraremos una ronda de diez por persona. El que más botes acierte gana.

—¿Qué gana?

—Mmmm… todavía no he pensado un premio. ¿Trato?

—Trato. Voy a dejarte sentado de culo.

—Eso ya lo veremos, comandante. Empiezo yo.

Shepard cogió uno de los botes y lo lanzó hacia el cielo que hasta hacía un momento observaba. Garrus se cargó el rifle al hombro y disparó con precisión haciendo pedazos el bote.

—¡Yuuu-jú! Supera eso.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto, y te lo he puesto muy fácil.

—Ya, ya, ahora veremos —Garrus le pasó el rifle a Shepard y se preparó para lanzar el siguiente bote.

Shepard estalló en una alegre carcajada al dar al bote de lleno y observar la mueca infantil que surcó el rostro de Garrus durante una fracción de segundo. Alguien se estaba tomando el juego muy en serio.

—Esto no ha terminado.

Continuaron disparando a los botes vacíos y manteniendo la misma puntuación mientras Garrus se ponía cada vez más nervioso y Shepard cada vez más jovial. El turiano arrugó los labios mientras se preparaba para realizar el tiro definitivo y adoptó una pose chulesca cuando acertó de lleno.

—Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, comandante, este último disparo decidirá al ganador.

Shepard se cargó el rifle con una sonrisa en los labios y esperó a que su compañero lanzara el último bote. Podría acertarle, quedar en tablas y observar a Garrus murmurar entre dientes mientras volvían a la nave, lo cual tenía su parte de gracia, pero estaba claro que aquello significaba mucho para el turiano y, a fin de cuentas, aquella podría ser una de las últimas veces en las que pudieran divertirse así, ¿por qué no acabar la jornada con un buen sabor de boca y una sonrisa en los labios?

Shepard apuntó y erró el tiro de una manera elegante y nada intencionada; no quería que Garrus se sintiera ofendido ante su actitud.

—¡Oooooooh yeah! —el turiano dio un salto en el aire y alzó los puños a modo de victoria—. ¡Soy Garrus Vakarian y este es mi sitio favorito de la Ciudadela!

Shepard iba a responderle con una felicitación ingeniosa cuando de pronto notó los fuertes brazos de Garrus rodeándole la cintura y sus tiernos labios posados en los suyos. Tan solo duró un instante, pero Shepard descubrió en aquel momento el mejor motivo para sentirse viva.

Los dos se separaron como activados por un resorte. Garrus parecía confuso y cambiaba el peso del cuerpo como si bailara una danza extraña. Shepard todavía podía sentir su sabor en los labios.

—Yo… creo que todavía no hemos establecido un premio para el concurso.

Shepard se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

—No hace falta. Creo que al final hemos ganado los dos.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse el tiempo se detuvo, como si se hubiera parado a observar a aquellas dos figuras que se alzaban sobre la Ciudadela y que aún sujetaban el rifle en las manos ajenos a lo que les deparara el futuro.


End file.
